A New Spencer
by GG4ever
Summary: A new Spencer comes to Port Chuck, searching for answers- among other things. How will she shake the town? How many lives will she affect? Read to find out, and please review. Rating is mostly precautionary...
1. Beginnings

Author's Note and Disclaimer:   This is an idea for a fic I've had for a long time… I just started seriously writing it recently.  As we all know, General Hospital airs every weekday, therefore there's no way my story will match up perfectly with the real storylines.  I guess I'll do my disclaimer now: I never did, do not now, and will never own anything related to General Hospital. There we go. Anyways, this story takes place after the episode on Thursday, January 2, 2003, with the following exceptions:

- Courtney and Jason never slept together.  Their 'relationship' ended when she stopped stripping. (I really like Courtney and Jason together, but Courtney doesn't work for my story)

- Therefore, Courtney and A.J. are still together, and to make it easy, A.J. never stalked Courtney. (I absolutely loved this storyline and I really hate A.J. but again, this works better for me)

Everything else is the same.  Remember- thoughts are in _//ITALICS//  _Here we go! 

Chapter 1

Beginnings

Jason Morgan and his wife, Brenda Barrett Morgan left the courtroom after their arraignment.  After their pleas of 'not guilty,' the couple was released until their trial date.  After they escaped the awaiting media, Jason led his wife home.

His wife.  Jason cringed each time he heard someone refer to Brenda as that.  Sure, legally, it was true, but in reality, Jason and Brenda truly hated each other.

That night, Jason brought Brenda to his penthouse after they left the courtroom.

"Jason, I don't want to be here." Brenda announced as they entered the living room, taking off their jackets.

"Well I don't want you here either."

"Can't I go to the cottage?" she pleaded.

Jason sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Brenda, it's certainly not going to look good if after your day in court on charges of murder and conspiracy with your husband, you run off to your cottage to be with your boyfriend."

"Fine." Brenda acquiesced, crossing her arms.

"You need anything?"

"Hah!"

"I was just asking."

"I'm fine."

"I'm going out."  Jason announced, picking up his trademark leather jacket and putting it on, "Stay here huh?"

"I wouldn't dream of leaving."  Brenda said sarcastically.

"I mean it Brenda."

"I know okay!?  I'll stay here!"

Jason left the penthouse and stopped to talk to the guard at the door.

"Johnny?"

"Yes Mr. Morgan?"

"Brenda isn't to go anywhere tonight."

"Not even if- "

"No where.  Not under any circumstances, Johnny.  Got that?"

"Yes sir."

"Thanks Johnny."  Jason said, then walked away and got into the elevator.

A young blonde woman was walking alone down the street that night when she spotted a bar/pool hall.  _//Looks like a place the old me would go to… What do you say Lane? Bring back Alicia for one night?  Might help the search.//_

She took a deep breath and pushed open the door to Jake's.  She went in and took a seat at the bar.  A middle-aged man with a beer-belly looked her in the eye.

"You lost little lady?"

She rolled her eyes, "Certainly not."

The bartender raised an eyebrow at her questioningly.

"I'll have a beer."

"Got an ID?"

The girl groaned, and pulled out her L.A. driver's license.  It was legit- she was 25.  The bartender returned her card and a moment later brought her a beer.  She took a sip before looking back at him.

"Need somethin' else?"

"I'm looking for someone.  Could you help me?" she asked, handing him an old picture of a woman with red, curly hair.

The man studied it for a moment before shaking his head, "Never seen her."

"Oh." She said, obviously disappointed, "Thanks anyway."

"Hey, I know somebody that might be able to help you."

"Yeah?"

"See that guy over there?" the bartender pointed, "The one in the leather coat?"

The girl nodded.

"That's Jason Morgan.  He knows just about everyone in town."

"Thanks." She said, getting up off of her barstool and walking towards the stranger, bringing her beer with her.

She noticed her was really good-looking- she could even see his muscular figure under his jacket and black T-shirt.

"Jason Morgan?" she asked, standing next to his chair.

"Jason Morgan?"

Jason looked up to see a tall, beautiful young woman standing before him.  She had long, blonde hair that curled as it spilled over her shoulders.  Her eyes were bright blue, and she wore a dark leather jacket over a short black dress.  She was stunning.

"Who's asking?" Jason replied, forcing himself out of his thoughts.

The woman extended her hand and Jason shook it.

"My name is Lan- I mean Alicia.  Alicia Moore.  I was told you might be able to help me."

Alicia couldn't help noticing how much this Jason Morgan looked just like the typical bad-boy she always fell for.

Jason extended his arm to pull out a chair for her, revealing a gun at his belt.

"You a cop?" Alicia carefully asked as she sat down.

"Oh, uh… no."

Alicia nodded, and couldn't help smiling.  _//So he is a bad boy.//_

"What do you need?"

Alicia pulled the old photo from her jacket pocket and slid it across the table.  "I'm looking for her."

Jason took one glance at the photo.  Even though it was a dated picture, he instantly knew who it was.

"Bobbie Spencer."

Alicia's eyes widened.  _//How did he know so fast?//_  She nodded, "Barbara Jean Spencer, then Jones, then Spencer again.  You know her?"

Jason nodded, "What do you want with Bobbie?"

_//Should I tell him?//_  "I'm not sure that I can trust you…"

"You can."

Alicia sighed, "Well, I need somebody's help.  Might as well be you.  You have to keep this quiet though."

"Not a problem."  Jason chuckled to himself _//She obviously doesn't know about my persona//_

"My name isn't Alicia Moore.  It's Laney Spencer."

Jason was confused, "How does Bobbie fit in?"

"She's my mother."

End Chapter 1.  Please review, I won't know what you think if you don't tell me!  Next chapter- with Laney's story, is coming soon.


	2. Laney's Story

Disclaimer:  Not mine.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Meeting Carly

Disclaimer:  Again, it's not mine…

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. WHOOPS!

I don't know hoe I screwed up the uploads for chapters 2 and 3… I promise I'll fix them ASAP!!


End file.
